1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for testing the function of trailer lights and more specifically it relates to a self-contained, portable trailer light tester for testing tow trailer lights without the need for a tow vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Tow trailer lights are prone to frequent failure. In general, trailer lights are exposed to the elements, and boat trailer lights specifically are repeatedly submerged in water. The wires are exposed and subject to damage and the connectors are prone to corrosion. Trailers, with their smaller wheels and limited suspension, subject the filaments in the trailer light bulbs to a significant amount of jarring, causing the bulbs to fail frequently. Improperly working trailer bulbs are both a legal and a safety issue, therefore trailer lights must be tested often.
The main problems with the existing methods for testing trailer lights is that they require a tow vehicle to be connected to the trailer and require a second person to test all possible light modes. Currently, testing trailer lights requires a towing vehicle to be placed near the trailer and connected to the trailer wiring. A person inside the vehicle operates the different light modes—left turn signal, right turn signal, brake lights, clearance lights—while a second person checks the functioning of the lights. It is also possible for a single person to check the signal and clearance lights by initiating the different light modes in the tow vehicle and then walking to the back of the trailer to observe and check the light function. Both methods are inconvenient and time consuming.
Devices designed to test trailer lights without a tow vehicle exhibit a number of problems. Large, commercial designs for use on over-the-road tractor trailers are too costly and cumbersome for lighter duty trailer applications. Also, the connection interface on these devices is different and not readily adapted for use on personal and light commercial tow trailers. Other designs do not have the ability to automatically switch between light modes, nor indicate when and where a fault has been detected. These designs also require the user to carry the device around the back of the trailer while tethered via a long multi-conductor cable to the plug on the front of the trailer.
This invention provides a fast, effective and convenient way to test all of the light modes of tow trailer lights without the need for a tow vehicle or a second person, thus promoting safety and legality for any trailer used for recreational or light commercial activities. The present invention substantially departs from the concepts and designs of the prior art and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for testing the full cycle of tow trailer light modes without additional interaction by the user, without the need to carry the device during testing and for identifying where the specific failure occurred, if any are detected.